List of transriptions translations and subtitling
The purpose of this thread is to provide an easy access to the final versions of the work done on various other threads. A good resource about on-going projects, tips, etc. can be found here. A general procedure is proposed here. Thanks to the anons who helped. Legend: Recent additions, Draft or partial, Coming soon Transcriptions English ND.98: Mind control Video Transcript 11.11.07: Larry Brennan on WXYB (Tom Smith, US) Audio and transcript 07.03.08: Kendra Wiseman on KHOW radio (Peter Boyles, US) Audio Transcript (Partial) 06.04.08: Astra Woodcraft and Lawrence Woodcraft on Glosslip radio (Dawn Olsen, US) Audio Transcript Thread 13.04.08: Michael Pattinson and Chuck Beatty on Glosslip radio (Dawn Olsen, US) Audio Transcript Thread 17.04.08: Tony Ortega on AM760 (Jay Marvin, US) Audio Transcript Thread 20.04.08: Mark Bunker and Jeff Hawkins on Glosslip radio (Dawn Olsen, US) Audio Transcript Thread 21.04.08: Jason Beghe on Xenu TV (Mark Bunker, US) Video http://www.megaupload.com/?d=UA755OVKTranscript Thread 24.04.08: Andreas Heldal-Lund on Glosslip radio (Dawn Olsen, US) Audio Transcript Thread 25.04.08: Marc Hardley (1) on Glosslip radio (Dawn Olsen, US) Audio Transcript Thread 08.05.08: American Morning, CNN, including Tommy Davis' interview (John Roberts, US) Video Transcript 09.05.08: Marc Hardley (2) on Glosslip radio (Dawn Olsen, US) Audio Transcript Thread 11.05.08: Larry Brennan on Glosslip radio (Dawn Olsen, US) Audio Transcript (Draft) 29.06.08: Gerry Armstrongon Glosslip radio (Dawn Olsen, US) Audio Transcript 12.02.10: Press conference Press conference Los Angeles (Mark Bunker, US) http://www.xenutv.com/blog/?p=4317 Transcript German 06.04.08: Norbert Potthoff on N24 (Bruder Paulus Terwitte, D) Video Transcript (coming) Thread ND.: Der gesäuberte Planet - Reise ins Innere der Scientology, DVD (Rainer Fromm, D) Video Transcript ND.: Interview with Thomas Gandow on 3Sat (Gert Scobel, D) Video Transcript 21.01.09: "Brainwashers - How dangerous is scientology?" on ARD (D) Video Transcript Translations In English ND: The System scientology, VSB, D German English (draft) Thread 01.03.98: "Report of the working group on scientology, VSB, D German English (Excerpts) 13.02.08: "The gardians of a free Internet" De Pers, NL Dutch English 27.02.08: "Cult or craze?" Twentsche Courant Tubantia, NL Dutch English 06.04.08: Norbert Potthoff on N24 (Bruder Paulus Terwitte, D) Video English (Draft) 29.04.08: "The biggest criminal of Netherlands" Der Volkskrant, NL Dutch English 06.05.08: 66 minutes (M6, F) Video English 14.05.08: Fredy Gerais on stern.de - Aktuelle Nachrichten, faszinierende Bilder und Unterhaltung (Sönke Wiese, D) German English Thread 15.05.08: "Scientology: Undercover in the Berlin centre", Stern, D (F. Gerais) German English Thread 16.05.08: "Anonymous: The cult hunters with the mask", Berliner Kurier, D German English 22.05.08: "The pasionaria of the Vaud scientologists lowers the flag" 24 Heures, CH French English 25.05.08: "Scientology may jeopardize your credit information" Etelä-Saimaa, FIN Finnish English 28.05.08: "Biographer: Tom Cruise is a man of black and white", Trouw, NL Dutch English 28.05.08: "Andrew Morton warns for messiah Tom Cruise", Kirknieuws.nl, NL Dutch English 30.05.08: "Cruise: Film god or cult billboard?", Spits, NL Dutch and English 30.05.08: "Tom is important for scientology" Nederlands Dagblad, NL Dutch English 30.05.08: "Tom Cruise is life-threatening" NRC Handelsblad, NL Dutch English 01.06.08: "Missionary work at the working place" Neue Rhein Zeitung, D German English 03.06.08: "Freiburg: Expert warns of Scientology" Badische Zeitung, D German English ND.: Der gesäuberte Planet - Reise ins Innere der Scientology, DVD (Rainer Fromm, D) Video Translation ND.: Interview with Thomas Gandow on 3Sat (Gert Scobel, D) Video Translation 21.01.09: "Brainwashers - How dangerous is scientology?" on ARD (D) Video Translation 01.02.09: "Narconon: Tax money ends up in Scientology" (Narconon: Skattekroner havner i Scientology) on DR 1 21 (DK) Video in Danish and translation In French ND.98: Mind control Video Translation 11.11.07: Larry Brennan on WXYB (Tom Smith, US) French In German 08.05.82: Paulette Cooper at the Clearwater hearings Video German (Draft) 06.05.08: Declaration of Larry Brennan English German ND: Richard's Story English German Multiple ND: Kendra Wiseman's story English French German Italian ND: Astra Woodcraft's declaration English French German Italian ND: Jenna Miscavige Hill's open letter English French German Italian 08.05.08: "Scientology pressures swiss libraries" Berner Zeitung, CH German English (partial) French 12.02.10: Press conference Los Angeles (Mark Bunker, US) English French German Spanish Subtitles ND: L'histoire de Xenu English with French subtitles 28.03.08: Tracks (Arte, F/D) French German French with English subtitles 20.01.08: Scientology undercover investigation (Cienciología Camara oculta) (E) Spanish Spanish with English subtitles 30.04.08: News (Soir 3), France 3 (F) French with English subtitles 06.05.08: 66 minutes, M6 (F) French with English subtitles 06.05.08: Talk show after 66 minutes (T'empêches tout le monde de dormir), M6 (F) French with English subtitles 14.05.08: Stern TV, RTL (D) German German with English subtitles 06.01.09: Interview Jean-Paul Dubreuil about Jett Travolta, LCN (CND) French French with English subtitles 09.01.09: Interview Michel Girouard about Jett Travolta, LCN (CND) French with English subtitles 01.02.09: Narconon: Tax money goes to Scientology (Narconon: Skattekroner havner i Scientology), DR1 21 Søndag (DK) Danish Danish with English subtitles 06.02.09: Is Scientology a new drug ? (Scientologie: nouvelle drogue ?), France 3 (F) French with English subtitles 23.01.09: Scientology: the cult unmasked (Scientologie: la secte démasquée), RTBF (B) French French with English subtitles 15.05.09: Scientology stable, Satan rising (Scientologie stable, satan en hausse), France 5 (F) French French with English subtitles 13.07.09: Tom Cruise: The scientology firm (Tom Cruise: La firme scientologue), France 2 (F) French French with English subtitles 31.03.10: The Soul Catchers (Die Seelenfänger), SWR (D) German German with English subtitles ND.: The cleaned planet - Trip inside scientology (Der gesäuberte Planet - Reise ins Innere der scientology), DVD (Rainer Fromm, D) German German with English subtitles (Vimeo) German with English subtitles (YouTube) Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki